Cherry Blossoms
by BerryTheCherry
Summary: One-shots, drabbles etc. from my Tumblr. 3: Day 2 of SS month: Late
1. Chapter 1

NaruSaku Through The Years

1. Six

When Naruto's six, he sees her for the first time. Her eyes are green... and warm. Her face is flawless, doll-like. Her body is small, and although she does not possess the grace he has seen in many other girls their age, he thinks she looks ten times better than them. However, the thing that draws him the most is her hair. It's pink. It's unnatural, it's unusual. It's pink. It's different from the rest. Just as he is, in a sense.

And Naruto thinks that maybe, just maybe, it's not a bad thing to be different.

2. Twelve

He's ecstatic when they're assigned to the same genin team. What he's not happy about is that Uchiha Sasuke is in their team as well.

Because he knows how Sakura feels for him.

He knows she doesn't really love him, no matter what she claims. How can you love someone you don't know?

But he also knows that realizing it or not, Sasuke will eventually open up to her.

Sakura may not love Sasuke yet, but Naruto knows she will.

Just as he knows he's going to fall in love her.

(He knows he's doomed.)

3. Sixteen

They are grown up now. They are fighting their strongest enemy.

They may not survive. They probably will not survive.

Everyone's counting in them now.

And in the midst of it all, he confesses.

She doesn't know how to react. She's confused, especially now that Sasuke is back.

Naruto's hurt. Of course she apologizes, but what can an apology do?

He's hurt. He's bitter. He's angry.

But at the end, when Madara's sword swings at her, he doesn't think twice before he jumps in front of her.

4. Twenty

Who would've thought they'll live to the age of twenty?

The war has left its mark on everyone.

Team Ten (or what's left of it) still has nightmares about Asuma and Choji's deaths.

Kiba is still mourning over Akamaru.

TenTen is miserable without her team.

Hinata visits her father's grave everyday.

Sasuke is spending most of his time training or doing S-ranked missions, to keep himself occupied.

Nonetheless, one night Naruto proposes.

The war is in the past.

It's time to start thinking about the future.

5. Sixty Four

One day you wake up and realize your whole life has passed.

You think back of your younger years, thinking 'What a fool...'

As you remember the good ol' times with a fond smile, you can't help but ask yourself 'When did all of this happen?'

Because it feels like it was only yesterday that you and your genin team searched that missing cat.

It feels like it was only yesterday you got promoted to chunin.

It feels like it was only yesterday you fought _the_ Uchiha Madara.

It feels like it was only yesterday... but it's not.

Naruto looks at the tomb in front of him.

_Uzumaki Sakura_

He wants to say something, but a coughing fit prevents him from doing so.

When it passes, he smiles softly,

"Wait for me, Sakura-chan. I won't take long."

And he's right.

Few days later his illness defeats him and the Seventh Hokage passes away.

His daughter and his grandchildren are devastated.

However, Naruto's not sad.

He's finally reunited with his Sakura-chan.

* * *

**Tumblr: thesteena**

**By the way I _know_ Asuma died before the war, but oh, well...**

**Berry**


	2. SS month Day 1

SasuSaku Month Day 1: The smell of fresh paint.

The smell of fresh paint woke Sasuke up.

Regardless of what you may think, he was **not** a morning person. Sure, he often had to wake up early for missions, but today was his mission-free day, dammit!

Deciding he will not get anymore sleep with this horrid smell in the air, Sasuke slowly got up and walked out of his bedroom, following the smell trough the corridors of the Uchiha household. It led him to another bedroom and he suddenly realized what was going on.

He walked in and, unsurprisingly, saw his pink-haired girlfriend holding a paintbrush.

"_Sakura,_" he started "I agreed to let you re-paint your room, but sometime later. I thought we talked about this."

Said girl scoffed,

"Oh, please, I know what 'sometime later' means. If it was up to you I'd never get to re-paint it."

He knew she was right and what's worse: _she_ knew she was right.

It was then he noticed the color.

"Tch. No way I'm letting you paint it pink."

Sakura pouted,

"C'mon! Pretty please!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's _pink_." he sputtered the word

The kunoichi raised an eyebrow threateningly,

"And what's wrong with pink?!"

It was then Sasuke realized how his words may have sounded.

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"So can I?" the girl lit up

"Hn."

"Is that a 'yes'?"

"No."

It was almost comical how crestfallen she looked.

The rosette looked at the paintbrush in her hand and gradually put it in the paint bucket. She then sadly started walking towards the door.

"Move."

The Uchiha sighed. No matter how cold and uncaring he may look, the truth was that he _hated _seeing her sad.

He took her chin in his hand and said,

"I'll reconsider."

Then he kissed her.

And when she wrapped her hands around his neck, he thought that perhaps he'd let her paint her room pink.

Soon it wouldn't matter, anyway. By the end of the month she would be sharing _his_ room.


	3. SS month Day 2

SasuSaku Month Day 2: Late

**Modern!AU**

Sakura was watching TV, cuddled on her favorite couch with a bowl of popcorns.

Suddenly her phone rung, but she ignored it in favor of Commander Levi. She expected whoever it was that was calling would take the hint and try again later. No such luck.

The phone continued ringing and Sakura was having hard time hearing what her favorite titan-killer was saying because of the annoying noise.

Letting out an irritated growl, the rosette briefly checked the caller id and finally answered it,

"This better be matter of life and death, Naruto!"

"S-Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan and I-"

The girl quickly cut him off,

"Na-ru-to! I'm in the middle of something _extremely_ important, okay?"

"But I just-" the blond tried to say something, but once again he was interrupted

"I'm serious! Eren is in some deep sh*t. I mean I had absolutely no idea he was a titan! Like, hello?! Didn't he say he was going to kill them all? And Levi is so perfect! I swear, his eyes are-"

"But Sakura-chan, weren't you supposed to be on a date with Sasuke-teme?"

Sakura froze in the middle of her little rant.

"What did you just say?"

"Um, yeah, that's why I called you. Hinata-chan and I are on a date too and we were wondering if you're up for a double-date..."

The rosette ended the call, paused the 'Attack on Titan' DVD and quickly ran to her room. She opened her closet, trying to find what to wear.

How could she have forgotten?!

She had been waiting for this date for weeks. Weeks!

Putting on a simple red shirt and black skinny jeans, she grabbed her purse and bolted out of her apartment.

While she was sitting in the taxi, she checked the time.

Good, she was only fifteen minutes late.

When Sakura arrived to the park where she and Sasuke had agreed to meet, she immediately spotted him, sitting on a bench. Quickly paying to the driver, she exited the taxi and ran to Sasuke.

"You're late." he said instead of a greeting

The girl smiled sheepishly,

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but I kind of forgot."

The boy blinked, which was the Uchiha equivalent of gasping.

"You forgot?"

"... Yes... But I'm here now so you can tell me what have you planned."

"I was going to take you to the cinema, but we missed the movie."

The girl looked puzzeled,

"I'm only fifteen minutes late."

Instead of giving her a verbal answer, the Uchiha showed her his own phone, according to which she was not fifteen, but thirty minutes late.

"I don't under- Oh. My phone's fifteen minutes early. I was going to do something about it, but... I guess it slipped out of my mind..."

There was a semi-awkward silence before Sakura had an idea,

"Ever watched 'Attack on Titan'?"

At Sasuke's shook of head she smirked.

"Let's go then!"


End file.
